The Mechanic is at work
by jubileena
Summary: Lana Loud, the residential mechanic of the Loud house, begins to take care of the house at her family's whim. Will someone step in for Lana?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Loud house or the characters, they belong to Nickelodeon.

It was a lovely Saturday morning in the Loud house. Lana Loud woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She sighed as she knew that it was time to start her work. She didn't like all the work she had, she had to do chores for her siblings, repair objects, and care for her pets. After Lana got dressed into her overalls, t shirt, tennis shoes, red hat, and her pigtails, she knew it was time to start the day. She soon heard Lucy call her.

"Lana."Lucy called.

Lana quietly got out of bed, she tiptoed past Lola, the other rooms, and continued in Lynn and Lucy's room. Lana saw Lucy standing beside her bed.

"I need you to make my bed."Lucy told her.

"Ok."Lana said.

Lana began to make the bed while Lucy was in the bathroom. It actually took a few minutes for Lana to make the bed, Lucy came in as Lana fluffed the pillows.

"Thanks."Lucy said as Lana walked out of the room.

Not long after this, everyone else was awake. Some were talking, others were doing their own thing.

"Lana, wash the dishes."Lori saif.

"And our clothes."Requested Lola.

"Sweep, mop, and vacuum."Added Luna.

"Don't forget to clean my science equipment."Lisa told her.

"And the garden needs to be cared for."Lynn said.

Lana stood there, taking her current chores in. This got the attention of her sisters.

"Don't just stand there."Lisa said.

Lana suddenly snapped out of her daze to look at her sisters.

"Away with you."Lori told the 6 year old.

Lana left to the kitchen. She wanted something to eat, but also needed to clean up the kitchen as well. Lana eventually made toast and cereal to eat. She ate quickly before fixing everyone else's food. As soon as everyone finished eating, Lana began to clean the kitchen. This was only the start of her day.

This is my first Loud House story, I hope you enjoy. Goodbye for now, Snowflakes


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, snowflakes. I'm back with chapter 2. I do hope that this helps explain Lan's treatment, If not, feel free to message me and I will do my best to clarify.**_

* * *

Lana walked through the house to collect the dirty laundry, she still had her other work to do, in addition to cleaning the fireplace. As she collected the clothes, she began to remember how this started for her.

(Six months earlier)

It was a clear summer afternoon, and Lana was playing around in the family car, vanzilla. She was having fun pretending to drive when she accidentally put the car in reverse, which caused the car to back up into the house. The car and house were both destroyed. The car was totaled, there was no point trying to fix it. The house was covered in glass, wood, nails, family items, and the living room, bathroom, and some bedrooms were also destroyed. The family rushed tothe scene, and looked in horror. They couldn't believe their home was ruined, they would have to get it fixed.

"My car!"Lynn sr. exclaimed before crying.

"My life's work!"Cried Lisa.

"Bun Bun!"Shouted Lincoln.

Everyone started complaining when Lana climbed out of the car. Everyone looked at her, angry.

"Lana Loud! What have you done?"Asked Rita.

Lana turned around to see the wreck and turned back to her upset family.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. "Lana said.

The family looked at their home, they would have to live somewhere else while the house was repaired. The kids hoped that they wouldn't have to stay with aunt Ruth.

"Kids, we're staying with aunt Ruth. "Rita said.

The kids groaned. They didn't like visiting aunt Ruth. Lana, however, smiled.

"I'm sorry, kids, but we can't stay in a hotel that long."Rita said.

Everyone got what they could and drove to aunt Ruth's. After a few months, they could finally move back in. It looked as though nothing had happened, but the family was still mad at Lana. Rita and Lynn sr. took Lana to their room for her punishment once they came back home. The rest of the kids waited at the door, listening closely.

"Lana, since you crashed the car into the car, you need to learn how long it takes to get something repaired. You are to use your allowance to pay for the damages, to do that, you are to work around the house. You will do what your siblings say and their chores will go to you."Rita said, sternly.

Lana started crying from sadness. She didn't mean to do this.

"I'm sorry."Lana said.

Her parents were less angry, but that didn't change the fact that Lana had to pay for what she did. Lana walked out of the room, and her siblings looked at her.

"Wow."Lincoln said, suprised.

The siblings went upstairs to see Lana in her room. She was holding Hops in her hands. Lori cleared her throat and Lana turned in fear.

"So, you have to do our chores?"Lola asked.

"Yeah."Lana said.

The siblings took her to the living room to clean the room and fireplace.

"You will be starting here, clean the fireplace and living room."Lola told her.

Lana walked to the fireplace and began to sweep the inside, unfortunately, the soot fell onto Lana and went everywhere on her. She finished cleaning by dusting the items, sweeping the hearth and the floor, and washing the windows.

It was late at night and everyone was going to sleep, Lana sat by the fireplace for comfort, she had become a servant in her own home, a servant to her family. Finally, being exhausted, she fell asleep at the fireplace, Lincoln, who was getting a drink, picked her up and put her to bed in his room with him.

"Goodnight, Lana, you'll need your rest."Lincoln said as her stroked Lana's hair before kissing her lightly. What happened next, made Lincoln smile, Lana snuggled up next to him.

* * *

 ** _Well, snowflakes, that's how this happened to Lana. Of you have any questions, feel free to message me. Until then, see you later._  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, everyone. I'm back for another chapter. Sorry for it taking a while, school has been keeping me busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**_

The next morning, Lana woke up to see that she was in Lincoln's room. She figured that he put her to sleep. She quietly got out of bed after she moved his arm, as he hugged her as well. She hugged her brother one more time before silently leaving the room to get ready.

Lana walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and wash her face. Doing that took her about 10 minutes. After completing that, Lana went to her room to get dressed. She grabbed her everyday outfit and quickly got dressed.

After completing her preparation for the day, Lana went into the kitchen, which was thankfully clean, to make breakfast. She was making cereal, toast, coffee, and juice for breakfast today. She managed to do everything, except for the coffee. She tried to get up to the coffee maker, but she was too short, as she went to get a step stool, Luna Loud, the aspiring Rockstar, walked into the kitchen. Seeing Lana getting a step stool, she decided handle the coffee. This surprised Lana when she came back.

"Good morning, Luna. What are you doing?"Lana asked.

"I noticed that you were trying to make coffee, I didn't want you to get burned, so I'll do it."Luna explained.

This got Lana to give Luna a hug from happiness. Luna happily returned this to her little sister. Luna even helped Lana with the breakfast. Which they got finished just in time for everyone to come down.

Luna and Lincoln weren't the only two that would help the six year old, as Lana was getting the dishes, she noticed two more of her sisters. The girls were Luan and Leni. Lana noticed them when she walked back into the dining room from the kitchen.

"Hey,what's up? "Lana asked her teenage sisters.

"It would have taken you all day if we didn't help you."Luan said.

"Yeah, and we thought you had better things to do."Leni stated.

Lana didn't say anything, she only smiled at her sisters, she appreciated what her sisters and brother were doing for her.

Later that evening, Lana went to her room, tired. She was glad to see Luan, Leni, Luna, and Lincoln waiting for her. They were sitting down and they looked at her.

"Hi, Lana."Lincoln said.

"Hey, can I help you? "Lana asked.

"We just wanted to let you know that if you want, we will start helping you."Luna said.

Lana only hugged her siblings, she was too happy for words.

"We should probably do it when no one's around though."Luan said.

The other siblings agreed on keeping this a secret, and they soon left each other to go to sleep.


End file.
